plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 32
Big Wave Beach - Day 32 is the last level of Big Wave Beach. Dr. Zomboss makes his appearance in this level with his Zombot called Zombot Sharktronic Sub. Being a boss battle, the player is forced to beat his creation in order to win the level. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets the Big Wave Beach Trophy. Difficulty *The Zombot Sharktronic Sub can summon random zombies from random tiles. One fact is that when it reaches the second stage, it can summon up to three Deep Sea Gargantuars on the lawn. It can multiply, however, if not monitored properly. Additionally, the Octo Zombie, if not watched carefully, can throw octopi to bind plants, being unable to get another ones via conveyor-belts. *The most helpful plants in this battle are Banana Launchers and Tangle Kelps. Banana Launchers can help the player destroy the octopi thrown by Octo Zombies, and Tangle Kelps can stop the zombot's turbine/sucking attack. * The Zombot's turbine attack can severely disrupt your defenses, even if you clog it's mouth with a Tangle Kelp. Its best to let it inhale all the plants and then halt it with a Tangle Kelp to give you more time to rebuild your defenses. Strategy The Zombot Sharktronic Sub calls these zombies underneath the ocean during these respective phases: First Phase *'Summoned zombies' **Pompadour Zombie **Bikini Zombie **Bikini Conehead **Pompadour Buckethead **Snorkel Zombie **Surfer Zombie Second Phase *'Summoned zombies' **Bikini Conehead **Bikini Buckethead **Snorkel Zombie **Deep Sea Gargantuar **Imp Mermaid Zombie Third Phase *'Summoned zombies' **Pompadour Conehead **Pompadour Buckethead **Octo Zombie **Surfer Zombie The Zombot Sharktronic Sub's replacement for a charge attack is an attack that will vacuum up the player's plants and devour them with a large destructive fan. To counter this, simply place a Tangle Kelp in the space directly in front of the zombot. The Tangle Kelp will entangle the machine's fan, temporarily immobilizing it. This boss's replacement for a targeting attack is the ability to summon three sharks to demolish the player's aquatic defenses. There is no counter for this, so placing Banana Launchers on Lily Pads is not the best strategy. The zombie sharks will target randomly on any tile on the lane. Gallery Shark Platform.png|The Zombot Sharktronic Sub platform Shark Platform Defeat.png|The Zombot Sharktronic Sub platform after defeating Dr. Zomboss Trivia *This is the second Zomboss fight where the player always gets a boosted plant (in this case, Lily Pad). *If the player tries to plant a Lily Pad, Guacodile or Tangle Kelp in the eighth or ninth column, a message appears that says: "You can't plant on school of sharks." **This is because during the battle, a school of sharks can be seen swimming in the furthest two lanes. *This is the second Zomboss battle that has a premium plant in it: Homing Thistle, while Zombot Dark Dragon being the first that has Pea-nut. ** Although, Homing Thistle is the first premium plant that is bought by gems to be in any Zomboss battle. *Its opening theme is same as Ancient Egypt - Day 25. *Fisherman Zombie, Pompadour Conehead, and Beach Flag Zombie do not appear in this fight. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Boss levels